Project P.A.W.
Summary The P.A.W. Patrol have been hired by the government as a protect and rescue team since they will be making a new major project. Profect P.A.W. and with the help of Rocky and Zayne the Science pup they get new equipment to help with their new job. (Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Zayne. These characters rightfully belong to Nickelodeon and Zayne belongs to Paw Patrol Ultra and Chase 787.) Chapter 1: Major Adjustments The team walk through a hallway busy with different people and agents. The team seem to be wearing black outfits with government symbols on them. Even their bags and collars changed but they still had their pup badges hanging from their new collars. "Why does my uniform feel so itchy?" Marshall complains "Marshall, keep it down, they can hear us." Chase replies. "Chase is right Marshall. Keep it down or we're foing to be in big trouble" Ryder whispered. Marshall stopped for a bit to scratch himslef before running towards the others while yelling "Wait up guys!" The people by him then turned to look at him with straight faces. "Ummm.... I mean, wait up guys." Marshall whispered as he trotted back to the team. They then entered the conference room. "Here we are, the conference room." "Why do you think they brought us here Ryder?" "I honestly don't know Chase, we'll wait and see." The President turnwd to look at the P.A.W. Patrol. "Ah, why son't it team P.A.W?" The President said while going to his seat. Zayne then corrected the president "Umm... excuse me Sir, we're the P.A.W. Patrol." Ignoring Zayne, the President welcomes them and tells them to sit down. Zayne then murmured to himself "Nobody listens to the unpopular oc." Before sighing and taking his seat. The P.A.W. Patrol looked arpund the room. Chase was admiring the size of the room, Marshall was anxious about the significant amount of Government Agents in the room, Ryder just wanted to know why they were here and Rocky admired the technologically advanced security cameras. Ryder then asked the President for himself "So... um Mr. President? Why are we here, excactly?" The President then answered "You see, we're creating a massive project. Probably the most massive project we've done in years. We're planning on creating pup bots to help with security and exploration. You see, the criminal rate in the country has rose at an amount of 37 percent. We named this project after you, the P.A.W. Squad" Zayned then interrupted "P.A.W. Patrol" Once again ignoring Zayne, the president continues. "We've started this project a year ago or two this day and so far we're almost done with our Prototype." Rocky and Zayne's ears perked up. Rocky spoke up and Zayne soon followed "Prototype?" "Almost done??" The President put out a nervous chuckle. "Well you see.... we got everything in place but we don't have a power source for the main A.I. system." Then they continue their conversation: Ryder: So... what do you need us for? President: Well, to complete he entire project, we need a lot of the security teams, SWAT teams and science departments across the state. So that's where you come in. I chose you because you have a record of... seldom failing. A pretty surprising thing to find out considering you're a pup rescue team that also do pup fu. Anyways we need you to temporarily take up their responsibilities and considering the significant amount of bank robberies, terrorist attacks and other criminal activity going higher this year it's no easy task. Are you up for it? Ryder scratches his head while trying to make his descision. Zayne: No, not if we didn't have gear for this situation. Right Rocky? Rocky: Right. Skye: So you guys just thought this situration might happen in the future? Rocky: You can never be too prepared right? Zayne: Actually Rocky and I made this stuff in case of World War III. Rocky made up the idea. Rocky shakes his head and points at Zayne. Rubble: That sounds kind of.... weird but ok? A government agent the comes into the room. Agent: Sir, we have a terrorist attack. Rocky: Perfect. Zayne: Give us the coordinates. Agent: Alright. Ryder: Ok pups, let's suit up. W.I.P.